Why
by Musiclovesbest
Summary: Tony and Ziva are stuck delivering the news for a case that will be unlike any other.


**A/N:**** I finally rewrote this story! **

**Disclaimer:**** I will never own NCIS.**

"You must be wrong. He can't just die. He was too young and we're going to be getting married soon." The woman was calm as she came back into the room with a tray of cups filled with ice cold lemonade.

Both agents longed for a drink, but refused to fall into temptation. They had to finish this. They had to tell this lovely woman her fiancé was dead, then they had to find the killer and put him behind bars, hopefully for good.

Anthony DiNozzo sighed, he helplessly looked at his partner, Ziva David. He hated delivering the news to loved ones. It was always devastating, and they always ended up in tears, something he had no idea how to handle.

Ziva turned her attention back to the woman in front of them, she was looking at them. She wasn't happy, but she was calm. She refused to believe that her fiancé was murdered.

Ziva looked the woman in the eyes "Please, ma'am, I know this is hard to believe but we say the body with our own eyes. We are very sorry, but he is no longer alive."

They had been there for a little over an hour, the woman having absolutely refused to believe anything the agents told her.

Tony's phone went off and he jumped off the couch, glad to have anything to get him away before she finally realized that they were telling the truth.

Out of the small pouch of the house Tony answered his phone "DiNozzo" the answer was not full of his usually spunk or authority, instead it was tired and almost weak.

"Tony? Where are you?" Gibbs voices was somehow still the same as always, only if you were really good could you tell that the case was affecting him.

"We're still delivering the news. Sorry boss, but she refuses to except that he's gone." Tony ran a hand over his face holding back a sigh.

"Okay. Try and be back here at 3:00. We have a couple more leads and I want to go over them as soon as possible."

"Yes boss." They both hung up, with a small sigh Tony went back into the house only to find Ziva petting the woman head as she cried.

They had a break through.

"We truly are sorry ma'am. He was a good man and will be missed." Tony sat down next to Ziva, who had no idea what to do with the emotional woman who was crying on her shoulder.

"I...I just can't... I can't believe that he's gone." More tears cascaded down her red cheeks, her voice breaking with the last word.

"We understand. We are...terrible sorry to have to deliver the news. You have to believe us when we say this is hard for us. We are doing everything in our power to find who was responsible."

Ziva stroked the woman's hair somewhat awkwardly, trying to calm her the way she had seen people on T.V do.

"We were going to get married in a couple months. Who would want to kill him? He was so nice and so sweet! He was always trying to help people, even after he came home from work!"

The woman was hysterical, tears poured down her face leaving a wet spot on Ziva's shirt.

Tony sat listening as the woman cried, not wanting to interrupt as Ziva murmured words of comfort as the woman continued to cry. He sat for a long time, never once complaining about anything, he just watched as the woman across from him slowly ran out of tears.

She stopped sobbing, but tears still ran down her cheeks and she sniffles once or twice as she apologized. Neither Tony nor Ziva felt she needed to apologize. Anyone would have reacted the same way.

As she finally regained her ability to speak without bursting out into hysterics, she gave them a small smile. "Thank you for staying here." she said softly, the smile was small and sad but it was sincere. "I know it must be hard for you guys too."

"We're just doing our job ma'am." Tony gave a small smile as he stood, Ziva following his lead.

The woman walked over gave them both a hug at the door. Tears still ran down her face as she opened the door to let them out. "You are always welcome here. Please come and visit any time. Thank you again." She shut the screen door and watched as Tony and Ziva walked out to the car.

Once they reached it she shut the wooden door behind her before returning to her living room.

Tony walked around to the driver side of the car and heard the passenger door shut. Getting in he found Ziva leaning her head against the window, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why him? Of all the people, why him Tony?"

Staring out the window Tony watched as a leaf floated down from a tree, coming to rest on the concrete of the sidewalk, where some little child would most likely step on it. After a couple minutes he finally answer Zivas question.

"I don't know. I really don't know." After another few minutes he started the car, turning the heat on high trying to get rid of the chill the autumn weather had given them.

"The only thing left to do is to hunt down the killer and make sure he gets what he deserves for killing MeGee." With that Tony pulled out into the street, heading back to help find the killer they all desperately wanted to find.

Even after they found the killer, the team would be messed up. They had lost one to many and MeGee was too big of a team player for him to go unmissed, the damage was done and nothing could fix it. One thing was for sure though, MeGee was missed dearly.

Nothing could change that.

**A/N:**** I love NCIS and I watch it all the time, but I just can not get their characters right, so please don't be rude, I know they are a little out of character, but I tried my hardest. Please review nicely! Thank you!**


End file.
